Zorn's New Life
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Zorn has just moved to California to reunite with his ex-wife and son. Unfortunately, things don't go to plan and Zorn has to learn to adjust to civilization. This may be a problem, as Zorn likes to do certain things that some people frown upon. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual or graphic. Rated T.
1. A New Beginning

**All rights go to Fox. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual. Enjoy.**

When it comes to dads, Zorn is far from normal. In fact, he's so far from normal that it sounds like he came from an old cartoon. Zorn was a barbarian warrior from the planet Zephyria and he enjoyed killing monsters and protecting the planet. After a recent battle, Zorn thought it would be best to visit his ex-wife Edie and son Alangulon, aka Alan, who lived in California.

When Zorn arrived in California, he was surprised by what he experienced. Not only did his wife marry someone else, but no one around him treated him like a warrior. They just treated him like he was just an average guy. "Well, this is embarrassing." said Zorn. He was disappointed by the lack of attention he was getting, even though he was a literal cartoon. "I guess I need to find a place to stay." said Zorn.

Once Zorn moved into his new apartment, he sat down on his bed and looked at himself. "Should I just quit? My son hates me and my wife went after a puny human. Maybe moving here was a bad idea. Wait, what am I doing? I am Zorn. Defender of Zephyria. I won't give up that easily. I'll find a way to make things right." said Zorn. He then looked at himself in the mirror and said, "As much as I hate it, I'm going to be forced to wear a shirt when I go out in public." The reason why Zorn doesn't like wearing a shirt is because the only pieces of clothing he wears are his boots and his loincloth. The lack of clothing made Zorn's physique look extra impressive and wearing more clothes will only restrict him. "At least I don't have to wear anything when I'm all by myself." said Zorn. Zorn immediately took off his boots and pulled down his loincloth. He was now completely naked and it didn't bother him one bit. It helped that he barely wore clothes in the first place. "Well, it's time to go to sleep." said Zorn. He laid down on his bed and went straight to sleep. Zorn didn't even sleep with a blanket, so his naked body was on full display for anyone to see. Little did he know who would see him in his current state.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I don't know why I wanted to do a story on Son of Zorn, but something about that show just stuck with me. Maybe it was the ridiculous premise. Also, my TMNT story "The Experiment" was nominated for the TMNT Universal Reader's Choice Awards, specifically for "Funniest Comedy", which is very cool. I highly recommend that you check it out, because it's one of my favorite stories. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. A Potential Friendship?

It was now morning and Zorn was still in a deep sleep. He was having a dream about slaying his enemies and living a happy life with his family. Specifically, he was about to get romantic with Edie. Right as it was getting good, he heard a loud knock on his door. Zorn woke up disappointed and said, "Great. And I was just about to make love with Edie." "Who is it?" asked Zorn. "It's Craig, Edie's fiancé." said Craig. "Wow, my day is only getting better." Zorn thought sarcastically. "What do you want?" asked Zorn. "Listen, I know we got off to a bad start yesterday, but I think if we got to know each other better, we could become friends. Or at least acquaintances." said Craig. "Why should I trust you? You took my wife and son away from me." said Zorn. "I didn't take away your family. After you and Edie split up, she was going through a difficult time and needed someone to comfort her. She found me and we eventually started a relationship. It's not like I wanted to hurt you." said Craig. Zorn thought about this and said, "You may be right, but no one warned me about her being in another relationship. Especially to someone like you." said Zorn. "That's why I want to talk to you. I thought it would be best if we talked to one another, that way we could understand each other better." said Craig. "(Sigh) Alright, we can talk." said Zorn.

Zorn opened the door and saw Craig holding a strange looking basket. "What the heck do you have in your hands?" asked Zorn. "It's a friendship basket. Edie thought it would be nice, so I made one for you." said Craig. Zorn took the basket and said, "There better not be any poison in this thing." While examining the basket, Zorn noticed Craig staring at his med-section and asked, "Is there something wrong?" "You're currently naked." said Craig. "Yeah, I just woke up. Is it a problem?" replied Zorn. "Not really, but it's a bit distracting." said Craig. "You'll get used to it. Come on in." said Zorn.


End file.
